I Won't Let Anything Happen To You
by AppleFlame12
Summary: Cat falls in class, and Robbie stands by her side. *CABBIE ONESHOT*


Quick note. I don't want constructive criticism because it makes me angry. So please don't give any. The way I write, is the way I write. So deal with it.

Requested by Boris Yeltsin

/ /

Cat was very happy, yes. But as the days have gone on, the smile and happiness gets a little more fake to Robbie. Every time he looked at her, he felt like it was a struggle for her to smile. He also noticed her dragging around her left leg a lot.

Oh, Cat.

He decided to ask her about it later.

"Robbie? Cat?" Sikowitz called them up to the stage.

Robbie happily bounced up onto the stage.

Cat struggled getting up and then innocently giggled. She tried getting up again, and when she did, she fell, and all you heard was a loud crack.

"I CAN'T GET UP!" she cried.

Her friends, including Robbie, all gathered around her.

"Cat! What happened?" Tori asked.

Cat just kept sobbing.

"Well, obviously she broke something." Andre looked at her twisted leg.

Robbie shuddered. Cat grabbed onto his shirt and cried into it. He couldn't bear to see her in such pain.

"Sikowitz? Are you calling 911 or are we driving her ourselves?" Beck asked.

"I called 911. It's best that we don't lift her. They can handle that." Sikowitz answered.

The teenagers nodded.

"So who will go in the ambulance with her?" Andre asked.

"I will!" Robbie offered.

"Alright. And I'll drive Tori. Beck, you take Jade." Andre compromised.

"Kay."

Finally, they heard sirens approaching.

"Finally!" they all sighed of relief.

The men came in and put Cat on a gurney, and carried her out to the ambulance. Robbie followed quick after them.

"Robbie?" she asked.

"Yes, Cat?"

"Hold my hand." she reached out for him, and he held it.

They exchanged a quick smile.

"Honey, what's your name?" the paramedic asked.

"Caterina. C-A-T-E-R-I-N-A. Valentine." she replied. "Or just Cat for short."

The paramedic nodded. "My name is Jonathon. Now, Cat. We can either set your leg here, or back at the hospital. That's your choice."

"What's setting?" Cat asked him.

"It's not setting like in volleyball, but it's setting like... We put your leg back in socket."

"Does it hurt?" a look of worry went over Cat's face.

"Yes, Cat. It's actually very painful. But as soon as it's been done, it doesn't hurt anymore." he explained.

"Um. Do it now." she decided.

He nodded. "Here." he handed her a chew toy. "I want you to bite down on this."

She bit down and it made a squeaky noise.

"No, not now. When it hurts."

"Oh." she frowned, and stuck it back in her mouth.

"Robbie, I want you to hold her, and make sure she doesn't fall." Robbie nodded, and grabbed Cat.

Then, Jonathon set Cat's leg.

That was the loudest squeak you would probably have ever heard.

Robbie thought he saw teeth marks in it.

"My leg doesn't hurt anymore!" Cat smiled. Her tear-stained eyes lit up.

"I told you!" Jonathon patted her head as they arrived at the hospital. "Now, I bid you farewell. Have fun with the other doctors and nurses, Caterina!" he waved as she was taken out of the ambulance.

"Boy, you go find your friends, and we will call you all down when we can. Please call Caterina's parents." another paramedic said as he wheeled Cat into another room.

"Okay."

And with that, Robbie was sent down to the waiting room, where his friends were.

"How is she?" Tori asked.

"She's doing good. They set her leg and she says it feels fine now. They're pretty sure she broke something." he explained.

"I see." everyone nodded.

/ /

"Robbie, she asked for you." a nurse motioned for him to follow her.

Robbie stood up and walked to Cat's room.

"Hi Cat." he looked at her elevated leg.

"Hi Robbie." she smiled.

He looked over to Cat's parents for an explanation.

"She did break her leg, and they're keeping her here for surgery. She wanted you to come talk to her before she had surgery done." her mom smiled.

Cat states at her mom. "Yeah. I want to talk to him. So, can you please... Get out? Please?"

Cat's father chuckled. "Of course, sweetheart."

"Thanks." she said as they exited.

As soon as they were out the door, Cat looked to Robbie with frightened eyes. "Robbie... I'm scared."

"Don't be scared, Cat." Robbie stroked her hair.

"But.. What if-"

"Hey, hey. No 'what if's' okay? You'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen to you." he reassured her.

"How do you know?"

"Because I won't let anything happen to you." he planted a kiss on her forehead.

/ /

Feedback, please?

If you want a oneshot, just send a request.

- AF12


End file.
